


Checkmate

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Based on those scenes in "Even a Good Girl Likes a Bad Boy" promo for season 2 where Beth and Rio seem to be in her room and it looks like they kiss :)





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who hasn't seen that promo yet, enjoy that beauty [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nC9M4GC7vA).
> 
> This is also my first time writing these two but oh God, that promo got me inspired me and I couldn't stop thinking about them so here we are, enjoy!

It felt like they had been standing there for a lifetime and it made Beth want to scream. This was her bedroom and yet she had never felt so out of place. She and Rio had been through a lot since they first met but this had to be one of their more frustrating encounters. He stood there, by her chest of drawers, just watching her. That was the worst part. The watching. It was like he was waiting for something. But for what?

Beth had a few guesses, well, she knew what she would want but Rio was impossible to read sometimes. He walked around like he knew everything and although she doubted that that was true, he did radiate confidence which made it hard to openly question him. She was sure things were getting good between them again. Sure, she didn’t trust him, she had already admitted as such and he sure as shit didn’t trust her either, but they were on good terms. They were getting on and their partnership was successful, more so than it had been before that night she had found him with her beat up, sorry excuse of a husband.

Finally, enough seemed to be enough because he was moving. She stood exactly where she was as Rio closed the space between them. He stood right before her, head tilted to the side a little as if initiating that it was her move now. Contemplating her options, Beth decided not to do anything. No, it was his time. He rarely spoke and it was impossible to guess what he was thinking half the time so now Beth was going to force him to make the next move.

He seemed to come to the same conclusion because not long after she had decided this route, he moved. He reached up and gently cupped her cheek. She leaned into his hand just a little. To her surprise, he was watching her. She had noticed that about him before. He had this way of seeming like he was elsewhere but really he was watching, aware of everything. However, this time was different. He caught her eye and refused to let it go. He was bold and straight forward and for a second it made her want to crawl away. The intensity made her breath catch and it didn’t help that he choose that exact moment to lean in.

His hand slipped onto the back of her head, pulling her in closer as his lips pressed against hers. As his arm slipped around her waist, Beth gripped his shirt. It took her moment to return the kiss but when she did, his arm tightened around her for a second before he started to pull away and his hand dropped from her cheek. Before he had a chance to get too far, Beth pulled him back in and this time, as she kissed him, she bit his lip. It was soft, a nibble, but it got the response she hoped for as he groaned. She kissed him once again and this time pulled away completely. As he looked down at her that same intensity was present but there was something more, it was like he was really seeing her for the first time.

True to herself, Beth waited, wanting him to make the next move. His eyes drifted down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. Slowly, he leaned in, his lips close to her ear and, softer than Beth thought he was capable of, he whispered her name,  _“Elizabeth.”_

 


End file.
